This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to establish normal, reference controlled data in healthy women as a comparison group to women with Cardiac Syndrome X. The ongoing IRB approved study, Microvascular Ischemia: Heart Disease of the Small Arteries in Women (IRB 8221), is currently limited by the test specificity of the CMR testing because the protocol only evaluates women with signs and symptoms of ischemia. This ancillary protocol will provide normal reference control data which will show both the sensitivity and specificity of the CMR.